A Mockery Of All Sensible Things
by CherryRedGlitteryExplosionBaby
Summary: This is my version of glee after the official breakup of FINCHEL ... the glee club and finn may look a bit heartless ... REVIEWS APPRECIATED
1. Society At It's Best

OKAY new story ...AGAIN i know but I'll try to finish this one teehee...sorry for spelling errors though please dont bitch about them to me REVIEW PWEASE .moving on ...

**Chapter One**

**Society At It's Best**

"4 pm YAY",Rachel sarcastically thinks to herself."Time for glee'' She whispers in mock since the official breakup with Finn the whole glee club heck the whole school has been shunning her ,she has been slushied every morning ceremoniously, she eats her lunch in the bathroom,and apparently Mr Schuester does not GIVE A DAMN.

She quietly makes her way to the choir room knowing whats going to happen already she is going to sit in a corner not _**sing**_ ,turn down solos and secretly glance at Finn who will probably have his arm draped around Santana.

So here she is staring at the _fuck_-_ugly_ door of GLEE she pushes the door open and makes her way to her corner,drops into her seat ignores the way the whole glee club is staring and how Finn is smirking at her whilst kissing Santana,She ignores the dirty looks given to her by Puck,Sam and Quinn."Alright guys regionals are coming up" Mr Schue says walking through the Santana and Finn break apart but Finn turns to Rachels direction and mouths out 'Go die in a ditch you filthy slut'."GUys we won last year but we have to try just as hard this time too okay,Now who wants to volunteer to sing what they feel right now."Mr Schue continues as if he saw nothing happen between Rachel And finn.

Rachel however is unfazed by the dirty words mouthed at her or anything else for that matter but in reality she is dying inside she wants to scream and cry and rip her hair out.

"Rachel can you sing something for us"Mr Schue speaks out breaking Rachel's terrain of before she could contemptalate what the hell she is doing , she is up front and singing her own song which she wrote yesterday.

(Sticks and Stones Nicola Roberts )

Couldn't you tell lies to me?

Couldn't you say I'm pretty?

Now that's enough

Tells me that she hates the play ground

How can they hurt words are just sounds

So take your shot.

I don't want to see that they're making it hard for me

At home I cry

**Tears well up in Rachel's doe eyes.**

Bet that you think that you're on your own

And you've no one's hand to hold

Sticks and stones

Hurt just a little

Wouldn't it be wrong if we're all the same?

Don't surrender don't you change

Sticks and stones

Hurt just a little

With all the mean words they're ugly

Starting to see I'm lucky

And that's enough

I'd rather be alone in my world

I'd rather be the girl that gets hurt

So take your shot

**More tears roll down her face. Most of the club looks bored Finn is still glaring at Rachel and Santana is filing her nails Quinn is making out with Sam and Mr Schuester is in shock.**

I don't want to see that they're making it hard for me

At home I cry

Bet that you think that you're on your own

And you've no one's hand to hold

Sticks and stones

Hurt just a little

Wouldn't it be wrong if we're all the same

Don't surrender don't you change

Sticks and stones

Hurt just a little

Too young to buy my own bottle of vodka

**RAchel screws her eyes shut as more tears fall her hands are fisted in her hair the whole club is looking at her in shock and fear.**

So I'd beg the driver please I need another

How funny that I was too young for so many things

Yet you thought I'd cope with being told I'm ugly

Over and over I'd read it believe it

Said no to the shrink I can fix me I think

I got friends in my head they've got me on the mend

I am pretty in my mirror easy to pretend

17 and thought that I'd won the jackpot

Seems I didn't read between the lines of this one

I can't think why I could of made you so so angry

Your bullets I don't feel them come on and fire at me

**Rachel's hands fall limply at her sides.**

Bet that you think that you're on your own

And you've no one's hand to hold

Sticks and stones

Hurt just a little

Wouldn't it be wrong if we're all the same

Don't surrender don't you change

Sticks and stones

Hurt just a little

Hurt just a little

_**Rachel runs out of the room after the last note.**_

"WAIT RACHEL",Finn screams.

I KNOW I MADE THE GLEE CLUB A BIT HEARTLESS ... **REVIEW PLEASE**...more chapters to come hope you like this one they will get longer.

LOve ZARA

or CHERRYREDEXPLOSION OUIIIIIIIIII 3


	2. Ice Cold Heart Breaks

WATUP yo its ZARA a shout out to the reviews i got THANK U SO MUCH !

to FreedomGleek it is in season 2 and Finn is still hurt about the cheating crap tHAT WENT ON oh and also the thing is I tried to fix the errors but i dunno it seriously is messed up.

OH and noro here ya go...

**Chapter 2 **

**Ice Cold Heart Breaks**

"WAIT"Finn screams out but Rachel paid no heed to his incessant screaming she just ran to the parking lot with Finn screaming and running after her .Just as she got to her car Finn stops her by catching her by her slim waist."NO let me go"Rachel screams out.

"What the fuck was that Rachel",Finn hisses out."You make me and the glee club sound so terrible in that pathetic song of yours,but in reality you are the terrible and worthless one."and with those heart crushing words he left Rachel crying and humiliated next to her car.

The rest of the glee club had been watching from the entrance and some of of the of them snickered( Puck,Quinn,Santana and Mercedes)but others were actually crying but were to intimidated by Finn to do anything really.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU FINN HUDSON",Rschel Screamed out whilst tears fell down her beautiful face."YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING HYPOCRITE, I KISSED PUCK WHEN WE WERE ON A BREAK ... AND YOU YOU FUCKED SANTANA AND LIED TO ME,YOU NEVER STOOD UP FOR ME AND NEVER SHOWED AFFECTION LIKE A NORMAL BOYFRIEND WOULD IN SCHOOL SO YEAH WALK AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO"!

"What did you say bitch"!Finn hisses."Go to hell finn actually all of you go to hell ",Rachel hisses back."You twisted motherfuckers have made my life hell for the past month not to mention before too so yeah go fuck your self"!And with those parting words she jumped into her car slammed the door shut and drove away.

"Get back to the choir room all of you we have a few matters to discuss"!Mr Schuester barks out angrily.

In the CHOIR ROOM

"Someone explain to me what the hell is going on with Rachel and why are you all tormenting her"Mr Schue says angrily."Stupid whiny bitch",Finn and Santana snicker while Puck smirks at Finn and nods in rest of the club excluding brittany and artie stifle laughter."Thats enough",Mr Schue roars at his students."Have you all gone insane a girl is bring emotionally destroyed by you and you laugh".

"Mr Schue you are such a hypocrite you turned deaf to the comments before".Santana speaks out.

Just as Finn is about to door flys open and behind Mr Figgins is Kurt and Rachel.

KURTS HERE WOOOHOOO

REVIEW PLEASE THNK u

PEACE OUT

now I really should do my homework BYE ! 


	3. Teaser for Chapter 3 Inevitable Rescue

Okay i must really like you guys heres Chapter 3's preview I'll probably update soon

:D

**Chapter 3**

**Inevitable Rescue**

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FINN",Kurt screams."I WOULD EXPECT KRAFOSKY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS NOT YOU".

"Mr Hummel language."Mr Figgins says."but you are correct this bullying situation has gotten out of hand ".

Finn eyes snap to Rachels face and gets really shook up but pushes down all feelings of guilt as he remembers she cheated on him.

Rachel's face is as white as snow her beautiful curls wet and slick with rain and her doe eyes puffy and red not to mention her now frail body is constantly shivering.

"Finn,Santana,Quinn,Noah and Mercedes come with me to my office".Mr Figgins says his voice full of authority.''

Kurt gives one last dirty look to all the glee clubbers and his eyes momentarily pause at Mercedes and Finn he shakes his head showing his disappointment and steers Rachel out of the room who is crying and gasping for air.

SO WATCHA THINK stay tuned

XOXO

ZARA


	4. Inevitable Rescue Or Maybe Not

CHAPTER 3 DARLINGS ENJOYYYY!

**Chapter 3 **

**Inevitable Rescue or Maybe Not**

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FINN",Kurt screams."I WOULD EXPECT KRAFOSKY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS NOT YOU".

"Mr Hummel language."Mr Figgins says."but you are correct this bullying situation has gotten out of hand ".

Finn eyes snap to Rachels face and gets really shook up but pushes down all feelings of guilt as he remembers she cheated on him.

Rachel's face is as white as snow her beautiful curls wet and slick with rain and her doe eyes puffy and red not to mention her now frail body is constantly shivering.

"Finn,Santana,Quinn,Noah and Mercedes come with me to my office".Mr Figgins says his voice full of authority.''

Kurt gives one last dirty look to all the glee clubbers and his eyes momentarily pause at Mercedes and Finn he shakes his head showing his disappointment and steers Rachel out of the room who is crying and gasping for air.

IN MR FIGGINS OFFICE

"What is wrong with you kids i thought the glee club was against bullying were you not defending kurt a few months ago",Mr Figgins shouts out."NOW you have started to bully one of your own"?

"You know what I dont want any of your superficial reasons all of you are on community service for atleast 2 hours every day after school for the rest of the month now get out of my office"!Mr Figgins yells angry.

With Rachel and Kurt

"I am so sorry for my douche bag of a brother he has definitely crossed the line this time".Kurt says feeling extremely for the petite faded brunette in his arm who was shaking visibly.

"As much i love you Kurt for being here for me I need some alone time rright now"Rachel whispers out.

"Okay love call me if you need anything"Kurt whispers back while rubbing her back soothingly.

*Kurt leaves

As rachel sits on the bleachers and calms herself down she spots Finn,Santana and Quinn coming towards her with angry expressions on their faces.

"YOU BITCH" Santana screams out and yanks up Rachel by her then Quinn comes forward and screams"COCKSUCKING WHORE TATTLEBITCH".

And as Rachel gets beaten up by her teammates Finn just stands there watching while sipping at his diet coke with a small smirk on his face but has hidden sadness in his eyes.

"That oughta teach you a lesson you filthy whore"Santana says and witha final kick to Rachel turning blue black back she plants a kiss on Finns cheek and leaves with finn who just throws his empty can of coke at Rachel and walks away with quinn and santana .The three of them unaware of the damage they had caused and the fact that Rachel was now unconcious

DUn DUN DUN

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

Mwah LOVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL READER now make me happy by reviewing please

PEACEOUT  
>LOVE ZARA<p> 


	5. Unexplainable Reasons

**ITS HERE CHAPTERRRRRRR **

**A/N i like brittany and artie alot so yeaaaahhhhh :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Unexplainable Reasons**

"OMG RACHEL",A terrified Brittany yells quickly runs towards the inhumanely quiet girl and whips out her phone quickly and dials 911."HIe my friend is unconcious and her body is pretty badly beaten up and she wont respond to anything i do PLEASE HELP ME".Brittany says on the edge of hysteria."Calm down miss and tell us where you are"The voice on the phone replies."I am at the football sssstadium of Mckkkinnnely Hiiiigh",Brittany manages to stutter back.

She shuts her phone and starts crying and screaming for help.

**WITH FINN SANTANA AND QUINN**

"WHAT THE HELL",Finn says as he heard Brittany's yelling."Cmon lets go back"Quinn says."Alrigth fine but dont expect me to not land a few blows on Yentl again."Santana says smiling and Finn just chuckles.(DICKHEAD I HATE YOU FINN but your hunky Teeehhee)

**WITH RACHEL and BRITTANY**

"HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER"!Finn shouts."Like you dont know you fucking mongrels "! Brittany remplies venemously looking at the 2 cheerios and Finn."HOW DARE YOU DO TH**AT SHE IS **A HUMAN FUCKING BEING and YOUR MOTHER FUCKING TEAMMATE"!

"And you"!Brittany hisses at Finn."You supposedly loved her"!Brittany bitterly shakes her head."Brittaaannny"Rachel mumbles slightly opening her left blacked eye."Help me Brittany".Rachel mumbles."Rachel dont worry i am gonna get you to the hospital soon hold on please"Brittany says tears clouding her vision."I am so sorry for ignoring all the horrible things that happened to you darling",Brittany says tearfully."Its oo*cough* kaay Brit"Rachel replies giving a small smile.

An ambulance is seen in the distance and the paramedics rush Rachel onto a gurney and before Finn could even open his mouth to protest Brittany jumped in with Rachel and left the The trio to face harsh reality and to realize the fuckery they pulled is not to be taken lightly.

With the dickheads I mean**t**

**WITH FINN AND THE 2 CHEERIO**

"Shit".Finn hissed."Babe",Santana says while snaking her arm around his bicep."I need to be alone"Finn whispers and leaves."Wtf",Santana hissed and went the other way with Quinn by her side.

**FOR NEXT CHAPPY WHICH IS IN FINN"S POV MORE REVIEWS PLEEEEASSSSE **

**LUv ZARA**


	6. MemoriesThe Bitter Kind

Okay guys i just dont appreciate flames so STOP IT (ANON) alright .You dont like my story dont freakin read it.

**Chapter 6**

**Memories...The Bitter Kind.**

_**Finn Pov:**_

"Rachel...Rachel...Rachel... please god"Finn quietly whispers to himself.I fucked up so bad I was such a dick to her and that song god it frikken broke me means nothing Rachel... is everything but i can not forgive her WTF IS WRONG WITH ME .

Watching her getting beat up made me feel like douche bag of the my rep is better than before but I'm just not happy.I just cant forgive her I..I cant and I wont what she did hurt and screwed me up i wont torment her anymore I just need time to settle to grasp and then maybe we'll get together.

_**With Rachel and Brittany**_

"Rachel you okay''?Brittany questioned softly while gently brushing away the chocolate brown curls from Rachel's face."Yeah I'm good just a bit woozy",Rachel said cracking a smile.

''Alright Ms Berry let see how you are doing this fine morning"Dr Owen Said while smiling."Good Good",he murmered while prodding around Rachel's body."Okay Ms Berry your fathers couldn't come sorry they got held up somewhere in New Mexico,but uhh your free to go just take these pills for your hed thrice daily and your going to recover and keep your back rested for atleast a day okay darling."The nice doctor said(LOL).

"Cmon Rach I'll Get you home"Brittany said smiling."Uhh thanks Brit",Rachel replied grinning."Brit"?Brittany asked Raising an eyebrow."Rach"?Rachel said copying her actions and they both burst into fits of giggles."Now cmon sleepy head lets go'',Brittany said smiling."Sure but can we grab a smoothie first",Rachel said a bit shy."Sure my treat''Brittany said."but"Rachel protested."No buts now get dressed",Brittany said laughing."Fine'',Rachel patted her head and skipped out the doorway.

So this is a happy chapter for rachel and not so much for finn

He is getting better though

BYe love zara

AND 2 more reviews for the next one

No FLAMES


	7. Facing My Demons & My Fears

Guys I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I feeel like a douche bag but i was just so busy ya know skool friends life etc but on with the story

Chapte 7

Facing My Devils & My Fears

The Next Day At School(Skipping To Glee) *oh and brittany aint here cuz she has a family prob*

"Ah Rachel,how are you feeling now",Mr Schue said feeling guilty and pity at the same time for the young student."Just fine,thank you for asking Mr Schue."Rachel answered quickly sensing the teachers discomfort."Tsch",scoffed a pissed off Santana."You got somethin to say Santana",Rachel responded raising one perfectly shaped was shocked was an understatement of the century."Uh actually I do treasure trail",Santana replied spitefuly.

"Then come out and say it wont you,you coudn't possibly be scared by little old me huh the little jewish music nerd",Rachel spoke out lazily."Dayumm'',Puck whispered."Berry actually has balls".

"Listen up here you little bitch just cause your voice is okay you think your a bigshot hogging all th solos,so do us all a favour and DIE"!Santana seemed unfazed and lazily rolled her eyes."Well then"Rachel replied in a bored tone,She turned to Mr Schue"Please for the next competetion or whatever give the solos to anyone besides me".

Rachel then dropped into one of the seats which were the farthest from the glee club and began inspecting her nails.

Finn was watching her every was confused and Rachel's cold bored and lazy attitude caught him off guard.

"Rachel-",Mr Schue began."Dont worry Mr Schue,i wasn't interested in the solos anyways,this is merely convenient."Rachel cut him off was fuming but relieved and actually scared by Rachel's behaviour ,oh but why should she care she got her solos right?

"Rachel please sing something of the indie genre as you missed practice yesterday".Mr Schue said.

"Whatever",Rachel replied cold as she rose lazily from her seat obviously in no hurry to get down to the center of the room.

Next chapter has The song and glee's reaction :p oh its by florence+he machine so we are going to pretend its an original bY Ms Berry.;)  
>Peace Out<br>Review Loves !  
>Love Zara<p> 


End file.
